Medical Clearance
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: A story that entered my mind after reading the profile of a user who read my first story, I knew how I wanted this story to end, but nothing else. Rated -M- for a reason. Plot notes: It's the second time Kakashi has been hospitalized for using the Sharingan, Shizune comes to give him his outpatient physical. Kakashi x Shizune. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.


**Medical Clearance**

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really have a way to make my training go by faster?!" Naruto enthusiastically replied "How?!"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Kakashi sluggishly replied. "If I told you now, you wouldn't understand. I'll train you when it's time." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a smile. "So, don't worry." Naruto sincerely nodded his head. "Now, let me take a break please, I want to spend my last day at this hospital in peace." Kakashi said.

"Alright! I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto happily replied as he turned around.

"Where are you going? More training?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope! I have a date with Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied as he placed his hands behind his head and gave Kakashi a joyful smile.

_A date, huh?_ Kakashi thought to himself. _Those kids sure have grown up._ Kakashi opened his copy of _Make-out Tactics_. "I guess all I can do is read." He said aloud.

Several hours later, he had finished the book, read it from cover to cover and set it on the desk next to his hospital bed. Another knock on the door came.

"Come in." Kakashi said. The door slowly opened, Kakashi saw the fabric of a black robe enter the room first. "Shizune-san? What are you doing here?"

Shizune gave him a smile and said: "I'm here to conduct your outpatient physical." As she closed the door, he heard the click of the lock. She walked over to the closet that was on the opposite side of the room and pulled out a few medical machines.

"Okay, first, blood pressure." She said as she brought forth a sleeve and opened it. Kakashi took his arm and rested it on the blanket, as Shizune slowly wrapped it around his arm, Kakashi noticed that she brought his arm a little too close to her chest; but neglected to mention it. Shizune finished wrapping it and proceeded to take his blood pressure. "It's all set; just relax so that we can take an accurate reading." He looked at her and sincerely wondered if she hadn't noticed.

"It's a little high." Shizune said "I'll try it again."

_Of course it's high, look at who they sent to take it._ Kakashi thought as he refocused, closed his eyes and began to control his breathing.

"There we go. Next, I'll check your heart beat." She said as she took out a stethoscope.

_Uh oh, this isn't good, at this rate I'll be stuck here forever._ Shizune sat him up, and placed her hand on his chest.

"Try to relax now; you'll need to be as calm as possible so that I can clearly hear if there are any irregularities in your heart beat such as palpitations or fluttering." Shizune kept her hand on Kakashi's chest for a solid minute before moving. "There aren't any irregularities in your heart beat, but it was a little fast. Are you nervous about something?"

"Enthusiastic." He quickly replied in a low tone. "It could be that I'm looking forward to training Naruto..." Kakashi tried his best to cover up how he felt in this moment. "What's next?" he quickly asked, trying his best to turn the subject in another direction.

"Next is…" Shizune started as she looked down her clipboard and struck the piece of paper with her black pen. "I'll have to take your temperature." She reached for his mask, got a hold of it and gently pulled it down. "Okay, now open your mouth, and place this under your tongue." Kakashi did as instructed as she held it in his mouth until they heard a beep. "98.6 degrees…Perfect."

Kakashi smiled and went to raise his mask again when her hand stopped him. He raised his right eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Kakashi, the physical isn't over yet." His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she said as her hands started to move simultaneously, her left moving down his chest, feeling every inch along the way and her right, slowly disrobing herself, her face shifted with seductive eyes. He could feel his blood pressure, heart rate and temperature rising, soon those results would be utterly inaccurate. He expressed a look of confusion, but didn't make any movement to stop her. She brought her face closer to his, staring directly into his eyes.

A thought arose in Kakashi's mind: _Is this really happening?_ And almost as if she had read his mind, she replied:

"Believe it, Kakashi. This is really happening…and you don't have any objections…do you?"

He couldn't give an answer.

"That's what I thought." Shizune whispered in a seductive tone of voice as she moved in closer and locked lips with him.

Their tongues wrestled with each other as their lips became one. Kakashi's hands moved up and grabbed hold of Shizune's robe, pulled it away from her, and let it slowly slide down her glistening skin to the floor. His hands began to caress her soft breasts as she let out a gasp.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Shizune exclaimed as she broke away from his lips; pearl droplets formed on their bodies as she began to unzip his pants. She grabbed hold of the base of his shaft; Kakashi immediately felt the heat in her hand and felt the blood flowing to his the throbbing member. He looked at her and questioned:

"H-how are you doing this?" he asked in a slow, gruff tone. A smile spread over her face their eyes met.

"I can control your blood flow with my chakra molding." Shizune replied as she began to slowly move her hand upwards toward the head. Kakashi's eyes closed for a moment as he felt every nerve being stimulated by her soft, firm grip. She moved in closer towards his pulsating cock.

Slowly she started to wrap her mouth around the tip, twirling her tongue before she took it all into her mouth. Kakashi's head shot back as his eyes closed in disbelief and pleasure. She began to move, faster and faster with his cock in her mouth.

His body then violently shook with pleasure as she felt him fill her mouth. She didn't move, but took it all in.

She looked up at him with a seductive curve on her face as she crawled upwards, aligning their bodies to each other. She embraced him once more with a tender kiss as his hands wrapped themselves on her hips.

"I'm ready for you, Kakashi." She said as she started to lower herself onto his erect penis. He could feel every small, blissful sensation as she slowly enveloped him. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she took it all inside of her. Their bodies were now moving by instinct. She had enveloped him, taken him all in and now started to rock back and forth. His hands on her gentle curving hips, encouraging her more as he softly moved with her.

She gently bent down and kissed him once again; her hips, moving faster than before sent his mind into a state of bliss as she constantly took him in and let him out. He thought that he was going to lose his mind before he had the chance to recover.

His head was forced back by the pleasure in his body as it sank deeper into the pillow it laid on. Shizune wrapped her arms around him in an embrace as her body became tense. He could feel his limit breaking as he released himself into her.

His body shivered in anticipation as she quietly whispered into his ear.

"It's not over yet, Kakashi." She picked herself up, and turned around while he was still in her. Her hands now placed above his shoulders, as she began once again to move rhythmically to their own breaths. The sensitivity in his body made it every movement more intense.

Kakashi gently, but firmly caressed her breasts as he began to pull her down, increasing their pleasure ten-fold. Shizune's rhythm quickened her pace, as she felt every inch of him inside herself.

Their eyes were closed in ecstasy, as they arched their backs at the moment of climax. Vibrations of passion rang throughout their bodies as Shizune slowly laid down on Kakashi, their bodies molding into one form, embraced by the heat of passion as her back lay on his chest.

"Kakashi…I have something to tell you." Shizune gently whispered. "…this wasn't part of the physical."

Kakashi looked deep into her eyes before gently noting with a hint of sarcasm:

"I guess the intentions of a woman is the one thing that the Sharingan can't read."

"…I love you." Shizune said as she moved in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Kakashi answered as her lips touched his.

Kakashi awoke soon afterwards. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. In his lap was his copy of _Make-out Tactics_, opened to Chapter 10, entitled "Hospitalization"

"A dream, huh?" He said aloud.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kakashi said. The door slowly opened, as he saw the fabric of a black robe enter the room first.

Shizune entered the room "Good Evening, Kakashi-san. I'm here to conduct your outpatient physical."

Kakashi then heard the door's lock click.

His mind flashed with one final thought…

_It couldn't be…_


End file.
